Eternal Legend of Ainz Ooal Gown
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Seorang pemuda bernama Satoru Suzuki terlempar ke dalam sebuah dunia misterius setelah dunia game dimana dia bermain, Yggdrasil, ditutup. Walaupun kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Bersama sahabatnya, dia akan membuat nama guildnya, Ainz Ooal Gown, menjadi legenda abadi! WARNING: Lemon di chapter-chapter selanjutnya
**Hai Minna-san :v**

 **Baru bisa kembali setelah sekian lama :v Jadi maafkan hamba :v**

 **Hamba cuma datang untuk post fanfic Overlord baru ini :v**

 **Untuk yang menunggu update Conqueror of Darkness, akan diupdate nanti… kalau hamba niat :v**

 **Yaah, untuk sementara, silahkan nikmati fanfic ini! AYO NIKMATI! #maksa**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, OC PAIRING, dan (hampir) CANON STORY**

 **Author Note: Sebagian besar scene hamba copy dari light novel aslinya, jadi jangan heran kalau kelihatannya persis banget :v**

 **Special Thanks To Supreme Evil King yang sudah membantu hamba dengan idenya yang… cemerlang :v**

 **Oke, daripada banyak bacot, mari kita mulai saja!**

 **Selamat membaca, Minna-san!**

* * *

 **THE LEGENDARY TALES OF AINZ OOAL GOWN**

 **CHAPTER 1 : AIN'T ALL GONE**

DMMORPG. Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.

Tahun 2138, dimana istilah DMMORPG merupakan hal yang lumrah didengar oleh siapapun. Itu adalah simulasi virtual yang amat nyata, saat kau memasukinya, seakan kau memasuki dunia fantasi yang nyata.

Di antara berbagai macam DMMORPG yang dikembangkan, ada satu yang paling berjaya. Namanya adalah Yggdrasil.

Dibandingkan dengan game DMMORPG manapun, Yggdrasil adalah game yang menawarkan kebebasan yang sangat tinggi kepada pemainnya. Misalnya saja dalam hal memilih _class_ pemain itu sendiri.

Ada 2000 lebih _class_ yang dapat dipilih kalau kau menambahkan _class_ tingkat normal dan tinggi.

 _Map_ dalam dunia ini juga sangat luas. Peta dari 9 dunia asal yang terdiri dari Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavelir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, dan Muspelheim.

Dunia virtual reality yang begitu luas, _class_ yang tak terhitung dan kebebasan pemain yang begitu tinggi sampai-sampai kita bisa membuat karakter _avatar_ kita sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Bahkan kita juga bisa membuat NPC kita sendiri, sesuai selera kita.

Dengan semua keunggulan yang dimilikinya, Yggdrasil disebut-sebut sebagai DMMORPG yang paling hebat di antara semuanya di seluruh dunia…

Walaupun itu cuma cerita lama, 12 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang…

Sebuah meja bundar putih yang berkilauan ada di dalam aula _guild_ , dikelilingi oleh 42 kursi merah yang mewah. Tapi hampir semua kursi itu kosong. Sekarang hanya ada dua sosok yang menempati tempat dimana semua anggota _gulid_ itu dulunya biasa duduk.

Yang satu mengenakan jubah hitam yang ujungnya berhiaskan warna emas dan ungu. Ada hiasan yang kelihatan berlebihan di sekitar lehernya, tapi cocok juga dilihatnya.

Walaupun kepala yang bertengger di atas kerah bajunya itu hanya berupa tengkorak, tanpa kulit dan daging. Ada cahaya merah di dalam rongga matanya yang gelap kosong.

Sedangkan sosok yang satu lagi juga sama sekali bukan manusia. Dia terlihat seperti gumpalan lumpur biru gelap. Permukaannya mirip aspal, wujudnya yang cair seperti meleleh walaupun tak pernah habis.

Sosok yang pertama adalah seorang _Overlord_ yang tingkatnya paling tinggi di antara para _Elder Lich_. _Elder Lich_ adalah _Magic Caster_ yang mengubah dirinya menjadi _undead_ , mayat hidup, untuk tujuan mengejar rahasia sihir terhebat.

Sosok yang satu lagi adalah seorang _Elder Black Ooze_ , ras dengan kemampuan mengontrol asam yang kuat yang hampir mencapai tingkatan terkuat diantara ras _Slime_.

Mereka bukan manusia. Tapi bukan monster, mereka adalah _avatar_ dari pemain _Yggdrasil_. Ras yang bisa dipilih di Yggdrasil secara kasar terbagi jadi tiga kategori: manusia dan ras humanoid seperti _Elf_ dan _Dwarf_ , setengah manusia dengan tampang mengerikan seperti _goblin_ , _orc_ , dan _ogre_ , disukai karena keunggulan fisik mereka, dan ras _heteromorphic_ yang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada ras yang lain, tapi dengan pembatasan di berbagai aspek.

Kalau ras tingkat tinggi juga digabungkan ke dalam tiga kategori itu, jumlah semua ras bisa mencapai lebih dari 700.

Tentu saja, _Overlord_ dan _Elder Black Ooze_ adalah salah satu dari ras tingkat tinggi dari ras _heteromorphic_ yang bisa dipilih pemain.

Dua sosok yang bukan manusia itu bercakap-cakap dengan akrab, karena mereka adalah anggota _guild_ yang sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun.

Sang _Overlord_ berbicara tanpa mulutnya terlihat bergerak. Walaupun Yggdrasil adalah salah satu dari DMMORPG yang punya teknologi termaju, masih mustahil untuk mengubah ekspresi dalam percakapan.

"Waah, sudah lama sekali ya, Herohero-san. Bahkan walaupun ini sudah hari terakhir untuk Bahkan walaupun ini sudah hari terakhir untuk Yggdrasil, jujur aku nggak mengharapkan siapapun untuk muncul."

"Memang benar juga sih. Sudah lama ya, Momonga-san."

Sang _Elder Black Ooze_ menjawab dengan suara pria dewasa, walaupun sama seperti Sang _Overlord_ , tak ada tanda kehidupan pada caranya berbicara.

"Sudah dua tahun ya?" Tanya Momonga, Si _Overlord_.

"Lah, dua tahun? Sudah selama itu?" kata Si _Elder Black Ooze_ , Herohero. "Haduh, gawat nih. Kayaknya aku sudah kebanyakan begadang sampai lupa konsep waktu."

"Uwaah. Bukannya itu nggak baik di badan ya?"

"Badanku? Sudah benar-benar rusak ini badan."

"Waah."

"Serius, ini karena pekerjaanku. Lama-lama, aku nggak tahan juga kalau begini terus."

Herohero bercerita tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari bawahan yang kurang ajar, jadwal lembur yang menghabiskan semua waktu istirahat mereka, teguran dari atasan karena hasil pekerjaan yang mengecewakan, sampai terpaksa meminum obat-obatan untuk sekedar meringankan stress.

Pembicaraan itu akhirnya jadi pembicaraan sepihak saja, dengan Herohero yang terus mengeluh. Normalnya, orang akan menolak untuk membicarakan kenyataan di dunia virtual. Perasaan enggan untuk tidak membawa-bawa kehidupan nyata ke dalam kehidupan virtual itu bisa dipahami.

Walaupun kedua orang itu tidak berpikir begitu.

 _Guild_ mereka –tim yang dibentuk dan diurus oleh sekumpulan pemain– yang bernama _Ainz Ooal Gown_ , punya dua syarat bagi orang yang ingin bergabung.

Pertama, _avatar_ pemainmu haruslah bukan manusia. Kedua, kau itu haruslah orang yang penting dalam lingkunganmu. Karena itulah kehidupan nyatamu dipertaruhkan disini.

Karena syarat kedua inilah, selalu ada kasus dimana keluhan tentang dunia nyata menjadi topik pembicaraan. Dan ini diterima oleh semua anggota _guild_. Bisa dibilang percakapan macam ini sudah hal yang lumrah disini.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewatkan, akhirnya keluhan dari mulut Herohero berhenti.

"Uh, maaf ya, Momonga-san. Aku sudah mengeluh terlalu banyak. Diluar sana, aku nggak punya banyak kesempatan buat curhat."

Kepala berlendir Herohero melakukan gerakan yang dimaksudkan untuk menunduk. Sebagai balasannya, Momonga segera menjawab.

"Nggak masalah, Herohero-san. Lagipula aku yang memintamu untuk datang, walaupun kau sudah capek."

"Hahaha. Terimakasih banyak, Momonga-san. Aku senang aku sudah _login_ dan bertemu disini."

"Aku juga senang kau bilang begitu."

"… Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi aku harus segera…"

Tangan Herohero yang seperti tentakel menyentuh udara seakan menyentuh sesuatu. Dia sedang membuka _console_ miliknya.

"Ah, kau benar. Ini sudah larut malam." Kata Momonga.

"Maaf ya, Momonga-san."

Momonga menghela napas pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang baru saja bangkit.

"Begitu. Sedih sekali… waktu yang menyenangkan seperti ini berlalu begitu cepat."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin disini sampai _server_ tutup, tapi aku benar-benar sudah capek."

"Ya, kau pasti lelah. Silahkan, kau _logout_ saja dan istirahat, Herohero-san."

"Maaf… Momonga-san. Sampai ketemu lagi…"

Begitu saja. Orang terakhir dari tiga anggota _guild_ yang datang hari ini lenyap dengan kilasan sinar biru. Keheningan melanda seluruh aula guild. Sunyi, tanpa kenangan atau emosi.

Melihat kursi tempat Herohero duduk beberapa saat yang lalu, Momonga memuntahkan semua kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau lelah. Tapi kenapa kau nggak bisa tinggal disini sampai _server_ tutup?! Ini hari terakhir Yggdrasil buka!"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Herohero sudah _logout_ ke dunia nyata.

"Haah…"

Momonga tak bisa mengatakan itu di depan orangnya langsung. Dia tahu kalau Herohero memang sedang lelah, dari suasana hatinya saat percakapan mereka tadi. Tapi Herohero melihat _e-mail_ yang dikirimkannya , sekedar undangan untuk bertemu, dan muncul di _Yggdrasil_.

Segitu saja sudah untung. Menginginkan lebih dari itu sama saja jadi pengganggu hidup orang lain. Dia sudah cukup tak tahu malu, mengirimkan semua undangan itu pada anggota _guild_ nya.

Selain Herohero, hanya ada dua anggota lainnya yang datang dan pergi lagi sekedar untuk saling sapa dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

 _Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain tempat, Momonga-san_.

 _Mari kita berjumpa lagi lain waktu._

 _Sampai ketemu lagi…_

Itulah sekiranya yang mereka katakan.

Tapi kapan dan dimana? Mereka mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu, tapi dia tahu mereka takkan bisa memenuhinya. Takkan pernah terjadi.

Takkan ada yang kembali ke Yggdrasil. _Guild Ainz Ooal Gown_ , Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung… semuanya… mereka menyerah begitu saja…

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Sambil meraung marah, Momonga menggebrak meja bundar yang besar itu dengan tangan tulangnya. Sistem _game_ menganggap gerakan itu sebagai serangan, dan setelah memperhitungkan kekuatan fisik Momonga dan pertahanan meja itu, keluar angka 0 sebagai _damage_ yang ditimbulkannya.

Dia marah, tapi kemarahan itu segera mereda.

Dia tahu kalau mereka telah memilih. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyerah. Mereka hanya menghadapi pilihan antara "kenyataan" dan "khayalan". Apa boleh buat, dia tahu kalau mereka sama sekali tidak mengkhianatinya. Ini pilihan mereka.

 _Avatar_ Momonga dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan dan kesedihan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia kaget karena menyadari kalau dia tak sendiri lagi di ruangan itu. Lebih tepatnya, ada suara notifikasi kalau ada anggota _guild_ nya yang baru saja _login_.

Dan orang yang baru saja _login_ itu menepuk bahu Momonga dengan gerakan bersahabat yang ramah, membuat pemain ber _avatar_ tengkorak itu menoleh padanya.

"Halo, Satoru."

Sosok berbaju zirah hitam baru saja muncul di belakang Momonga. Wajah _avatar_ nya tampak seperti manusia biasa dengan rambut hitam berantakan, kecuali kulitnya yang seputih salju dan mata yang berbeda warna, hijau kanan dan ungu kiri.

Ada sepasang sayap berbulu hitam yang terlipat di punggungnya, terlihat menembus baju zirah hitamnya dari dalam. Selain itu, tubuhnya tampak tak jauh berbeda dari _avatar_ manusia normal. Walaupun tentu saja di _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown, tidak ada anggota yang _avatar_ nya manusia.

"He, hei, Mugenhebi…" Momonga terkejut.

"Soma. Cuma ada kita berdua disini, jadi panggil aku pakai nama asli, Satoru."

Orang ini adalah Soma Ryuzaki, teman dekat dari Momonga yang nama aslinya adalah Satoru Suzuki di dunia nyata. Mereka berteman di dunia nyata juga, satu universitas, sebelum keduanya memilih jalan hidup mereka setelah lulus.

Akhirnya, karena memang hobi mereka yang sama, _game_ , keduanya bertemu di Yggdrasil sebagai pemain, saat itu Momonga sudah bergabung dengan Ainz Ooal Gown dan memintanya bergabung juga.

 _Avatar_ nya ini, Mugenhebi Maou, adalah ras _heteromorphic_ , dia adalah _Dragon_ tingkat tinggi, _Evil Serpent God_. Wujudnya yang mirip manusia hanyalah wujud sementaranya, bukan mode bertarungnya.

"Aku mengerti… Soma, aku nggak tahu kalau kau akan datang juga." Ucap Momonga pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau nggak balas _e-mail_ dariku, kan?"

"Kau kirim itu? Aku bahkan nggak mengecek _inbox_ -ku."

Mugenhebi lalu duduk di kursi merah di sebelah Momonga. Karena di Yggdrasil tidak ada system untuk mengubah ekspresi wajah secara alami, maka dia mengirim _emoticon_ yang tersenyum pada Momonga.

"Karena aku tahu Yggdrasil akan ditutup hari ini, kau juga pasti akan ada disini, makanya aku datang." Mugenhebi berkata sambil mengangkat satu tangan. "Dan aku benar, kan?"

"Haaaah… terimakasih ya…" Momonga menghela napas dalam.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kelihatannya kau nggak semangat begitu."

"Ya… kau tahu, ini hari terakhir sebelum _server_ Yggdrasil ditutup permanen…" kata Momonga. "Aku berencana untuk tetap _online_ sampai tengah malam nanti, sebelum _server disconnect_ , siapa tahu saja… ada orang lain yang akan datang…"

"Benarkah? Jujur saja, aku masih nggak percaya kalau tempat ini masih ada…"

Untunglah di Yggdrasil ini benar-benar tak ada cara untuk menunjukkan ekspresi wajah aslimu pada orang. Karena saat mendengar kata-kata Mugenhebi yang terakhir barusan, Momonga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan emosinya yang bangkit sekali lagi.

Dia dengan susah payah mempertahankan _guild_ ini karena mereka semua, Ainz Ooal Gown, membuat ini semua dengan keringat mereka bersama. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia merasa tersinggung mendengar kata-kata itu.

Walaupun perasaan tersinggung itu langsung lenyap begitu mendengar kata selanjutnya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata kau masih mengurusinya sampai sekarang, Satoru… sebagai _Guild Master_ , kau mempertahankan _guild_ ini supaya kami bisa kembali kesini kapan saja. Terima kasih."

"Kita semua membuat ini bersama. Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku mempertahankan dan mengawasinya supaya siapapun bisa kembali kapanpun mereka mau!"

"Berkatmu, Satoru… kita semua bisa menikmati game ini bersama…" Mugenhebi menepuk bahu Momonga. "Entah kapan lagi akan ada _game_ seperti ini… aku harap ada Yggdrasil 2."

"Aku belum mendengar apapun tentang lanjutan _Yggdrasil_ …" kata Momonga. "Tapi aku harap itu benar-benar keluar nantinya."

"Yeah. Untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi ruang tahta?" Mugenhebi berdiri dari kursinya. "Disana ada singgasanamu, _Guild Master_ Momonga _._ Mari kita habiskan saat-saat terakhir disana."

"Baiklah… tapi sebelum itu…"

Momonga berdiri dan berjalan menuju dinding aula, dimana ada sebuah tongkat emas tergantung padanya. Dengan motif dewa Yunani Hermes, tongkat emas itu dikelilingi oleh tujuh ular. Setiap mulut ular diisi dengan batu mulia dengan berbagai warna. Pegangannya bening seperti kristal dan berpendar biru samar.

Tongkat emas dengan kualitas tertinggi ini adalah senjata _guild_ yang setiap _guild_ hanya bisa punya satu. Dan tongkat ini adalah benda yang bisa dibilang simbol dari Ainz Ooal Gown.

Seharusnya, _guildmaster_ adalah orang yang berhak membawanya bersama mereka, jadi kenapa cuma dipajang di dinding sebagai dekorasi ruangan semata? Itu karena senjata ini adalah keberadaan yang melambangkan _guild_ ini.

Kehancuran senjata ini adalah kehancuran _guild_ ini juga. Itulah sebabnya senjata _guild_ disimpan di tempat yang paling aman, tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Kemampuannya yang setinggi langit tak pernah bisa diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Bahkan untuk _guild_ sekuat Ainz Ooal Gown, peraturan ini tetap berlaku. Karena itulah, walaupun senjata ini sebenarnya dibuat secara khusus untuk Momonga, tongkat ini tak pernah dipakainya dan hanya tergantung di dinding.

Momonga mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tongkat itu, dan di tengah jalan, ia ragu. Dia akan berbuat egois pada hasil usahanya dan teman-temannya, selama petualangan mereka yang berkesan.

Mereka membagi tim dan saling berlomba mencari bahan-bahan , menebak-nebak bagaimana bentuk bahan itu, dan saling menggabungkan pendapat untuk membuat tongkat itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Ada yang memaksakan dirinya yang sudah kelelahan untuk mencari bahan. Ada juga yang bertengkar dengan istrinya karena sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dalam game ketimbang dengan keluarganya. Ada juga orang yang sengaja ambil cuti demi mencari bahan untuk tongkat ini.

"Ah, rasanya nostalgia…"

Itu adalah _Guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown di masa kejayaannya. Sekarang hanya tersisa empat orang dari 42 sebagai anggota dalam nama saja. Bahkan dalam kondisinya yang ditinggalkan seperti ini mereka tetap berada dalam jajaran _guild_ teratas di Yggdrasil, urutan ke-29 dari 800 lebih _guild_ yang ada.

Walaupun Momonga tahu kalau dia akan dicap bertindak seenaknya kalau dia mengambil tongkat itu sekarang, dia adalah pengurus tunggal _guild_ ini. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, dia ingin bertindak egois sekali saja.

Dia mengambil tongkat itu dari tempatnya tergantung. Saat tongkat itu sudah tergenggam erat dala tangan tulangnya, tongkat itu mengeluarkan aura gelap berwarna merah. Sesekali auranya membentuk wajah manusia yang tersiksa sebelum hilang. Rasanya bisa terdengar juga rintihan rasa sakitnya dari tongkat itu.

"Tongkat ini bikin takut saja…" gumamnya pelan.

Pertama kalinya ia memegang tongkat ini sejak berhasil dibuat. Saat dia akhirnya bisa memegangnya, Yggdrasil sudah akan ditutup. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dia mengangkat tongkat itu dengan sedikit perasaan nostalgia yang tersisa di hatinya, lalu berkata pada tongkat itu:

"Haruskah kita pergi sekarang, simbol _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown?" katanya, namun dia berubah pikiran. "Tidak, bukan itu— Mari Kita Pergi, Simbol Guild Ainz Ooal Gown."

Momonga dan Mugenhebi meninggalkan ruangan sebelumnya yang bernama Meja Bundar itu dengan teleportasi khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh anggota Ainz Ooal Gown. Lebih tepatnya, itu karena cincin _guild_ mereka.

Selama ada cincin itu, mereka bisa berpindah kemanapun di Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung. Selain itu, jika ada anggota lainnya yang datang, cincin mereka juga akan bereaksi. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini tak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

Hanya tersisa mereka saja di saat-saat terakhir ini. Mereka kini ada di lantai terakhir di Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick, Ruang Tahta. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka harus melewati satu ruangan dulu.

Sekarang mereka berjalan di sebuah lobi yang luas, dengan beberapa pelayan yang menunggunya dengan ekspresi setia yang sudah ter- _setting_ di wajah mereka. Mereka hanya NPC yang terdiri dari data dan kecerdasan buatan yang sudah deprogram oleh para pembuatnya.

Mereka adalah ciptaan dari anggota _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown yang lain. Karena itulah, walau Momonga tahu kalau mereka hanyalah program, dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan pada mereka saat mereka membungkuk hormat.

Pelayan pertama yang menangkap perhatiannya adalah seorang pelayan pria yang terlihat cukup tua yang memakai seragam pelayan tradisional. Semua rambutnya putih, seperti janggut di wajahnya. Tapi posturnya tegak bagaikan anak panah dan kuat bagaikan sebilah pedang.

Keriput menghiasi wajahnya yang kosong, membuat wajahnya terlihat sarat akan kebijaksanaan dalam usia tua, tapi matanya tajam seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Di belakang pelayan pria itu mengikuti enam pelayan wanita seperti bayangan. Walaupun mereka tidak tampak seperti pelayan wanita biasa, dengan senjata dan pelindung tubuh yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Gaya rambut merekapun berbeda-beda. Kepang bulat, ekor kuda, rambut lurus, kepang panjang, keriting, digulung ala orang Prancis… dan sebagainya. Sifat mereka pun berbeda-beda. Walaupun ada satu yang menyamakan mereka, yaitu aura kecantikan mereka yang tidak manusiawi.

Namun kegunaan mereka disini sebenarnya adalah untuk melawan para penyusup. Mereka diperlukan untuk mengulur waktu kalau ada musuh yang bisa menyerang sampai sini, sementara para anggota _guild_ bersiap di Ruang Tahta.

"Wah, Para Pleiades. Aku sudah lama nggak melihat mereka." Ujar Mugenhebi. "Dan mereka selalu terlihat cantik. Semuanya."

"Ayolah, Mugenhebi-san. Mereka cuma NPC, jangan sampai naksir mereka." Balas Momonga.

"Tapi kan mereka cantik…"

"Terserah apa katamu deh, Mugenhebi-san."

Momonga menghela napas dan membuka konsolnya, lalu melihat daftar nama para pelayan itu, dari si pelayan pria tua sampai pelayan wanita yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Eh… namanya Sebas Tian, ya… lalu—"

"Kemudian ada Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ-Delta, Solution Epsillon, dan Entoma Vasilissa Zeta." Mugenhebi memotong ucapan Momonga dengan cepat.

"Hapal banget."

"Jelaslah. Mana mungkin aku nggak ingat nama gadis-gadis cantik seperti mereka."

Momonga _facepalm_. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang punya ketertarikan yang berlebihan terhadap perempuan dan mereka pun menyukainya, beda dengan dirinya yang sudah 30 tahun lebih tapi masih perjaka.

Walaupun kebiasaannya yang bahkan sampai menyukai karakter dalam game seperti NPC atau _avatar_ pemain lain sering jadi masalah juga. Mugenhebi dan sahabat Momonga yang lain, Peroroncino, sering debat tentang selera mereka pada perempuan.

"Momonga. Kurasa untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau harus memindahkan mereka." Kata Mugenhebi. "Kau tahu, suruh mereka mengikutimu. Aku yakin semuanya akan memaafkanmu karena bersikap egois hari ini. Lagipula, kau ini _Guild Master_."

"Kau pikir begitu? … ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, perintahnya… _ikuti aku._ "

Sebas Tian dan para Pleiades membungkuk dengan hormat, tanda mereka sudah menerima perintah Momonga. Sudah jadi kesepakatan dalam _guild_ untuk membiarkan mereka disini dan tidak memindahkan mereka kemanapun.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Tentu saja Momonga dan Mugenhebi berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau mereka melanggar kesepakatan ini untuk saat terakhir.

Momonga berjalan di samping Mugenhebi, dengan Sebas dan para Pleiades mengikuti di belakangnya dalam satu barisan rapi. Dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang menjulang lima meter di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah pintu gerbang ganda yang diukir dengan ukiran berbentuk dewi di sebelah kiri dan iblis di sebelah kanannya. Entah kenapa mereka mendapat kesan, saking hidupnya ukiran itu, bahwa ukiran itu akan keluar dan menyerang mereka.

Walaupun tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Itu hanya dekorasi semata, karya dari teman _guild_ mereka yang mempesona.

"Ulbert-san…" Momonga bergumam.

"Dia selalu suka hal-hal seperti ini, ya?" Mugenhebi memandang ukiran itu dengan kagum. "Pertarungan antara 'kebaikan' dan 'kejahatan'…"

"Yah, lagipula, dia itu mengidap _chuunibyou_ dari dulu…"

"Semoga saja mereka nggak akan menyerang kita…"

Momonga menyentuh pintu gerbang itu dengan hati-hati, tapi rupanya kecemasan mereka itu tak ada gunanya. Pintu gerbang yang megah itu perlahan terbuka dengan sendirinya, seperti pintu otomatis.

Walaupun ini bangunan _guild_ mereka sendiri, tapi mereka tak pernah bisa menghapus rasa kagum dari wajah mereka saat melihat ruangan yang ada di balik pintu itu. Begitu luasnya sampai bisa memuat ratusan orang… dan itupun masih ada ruang yang tersisa. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi sampai kau harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Dindingnya yang putih, dihiasi dengan berbagai macam benda keemasan. Tergantung di dinding itu, ada 42 panji-panji merah dengan motif yang berbeda-beda bentuknya.

Ada tangga rendah sebelum ujung dari ruangan luas itu, dihiasi oleh emas dan perak, belum lagi ada karpet merah yang terbentang sampai mencapai sebuah singgasana megah yang terlihat seperti kristal yang baru saja dipotong.

Dan di belakang singgasana itu ada sebuah panji merah besar dengan simbol _guild_ mereka—Ainz Ooal Gown. Inilah tempat yang paling penting bagi Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung—Ruang Tahta.

"Uwaaaah…"

Kagum. Begitulah yang tersirat dari suara Momonga yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menurut penilaiannya sendiri, kemegahan ruangan ini bisa disebut nomor satu atau dua di Yggdrasil.

Ruangan yang begitu tepat untuk menghadapi saat-saat terakhir game ini.

Momonga dan Mugenhebi berjalan ke dalam. Suara langkah mereka seakan tertelan oleh keluasan ruangan yang begitu megah itu, sebelum perhatian mereka sama-sama terambil oleh NPC wanita yang berdiri di samping singgasana.

Mengenakan gaun putih bersih, dia adalah wanita cantik yang wajahnya seindah dewi. Kebalikan dari gaunnya, dia punya rambut hitam yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya.

Walaupun iris matanya yang emas dan pupilnya yang runcing terlihat ganjil, kecantikannya tak terbantahkan. Di kepalanya ada sepasang tanduk melengkung, dan di pinggangnya ada dua sayap hitam seperti sayap malaikat jatuh.

Mungkin karena bayangan tanduk di kepalanya, senyum wanita yang bagaikan dewi itu terlihat seperti topeng yang menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ada perhiasan emas berbentuk seperti jaring laba-laba menutupi pundak dan dadanya.

Tentu saja Momonga tidak lupa akan namanya.

"Albedo."

"Ah, NPC buatan Tabula Smaragdina-san." Komentar Mugenhebi. "Tukang Setting itu benar-benar niat membuatnya—lihat, dia cantik sekali."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Mugenhebi-san." Tukas Momonga, sebelum Mugenhebi mulai memuji kecantikan NPC itu. "Sekarang, kalau begitu… _Bersiaga_."

Momonga memberikan perintah kedua pada Sebas Tian dan para Pleiades yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Sesuai dengan perintah spesifik itu, mereka berdiri diam di tempat mereka, tak mengikuti Momonga lagi.

Momonga berjalan menuju singgasana di ujung ruangan dan duduk disana. Dia menatap Albedo yang ada di sebelah singgasana itu dengan seksama, dari kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia jarang mengunjungi ruangan ini dulu, jadi dia belum pernah benar-benar memperhatikan NPC itu.

"Kira-kira bagaimana setting yang dibuat Tabula-san untuknya, ya?" gumam Momonga pelan.

"Kenapa kau nggak buka konsolmu dan lihat." Mugenhebi yang berdiri di sisi lain singgasana itu menyarankan. "Mungkin kita bisa lihat sesuatu yang bagus. Tabula Smaragdina, si penggemar _gap moe_ itu…"

Yang diingat Momonga tentang Albedo adalah fakta kalau dia adalah Pengawas dari Para Penjaga Lantai dan NPC yang kedudukannya paling tinggi di Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung.

Penasaran, dia mengikuti saran Mugenhebi dan membuka konsolnya. Dia melihat bagaimana setting Albedo… dan segera terhenti saat dia mendapati teks yang berbaris-baris memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Uwaaah, kepanjangan! Aku lupa kalau Tabula-san memang seperti ini!"

Membaca semua teks itu bisa-bisa memakan waktunya sampai waktu _server_ ditutup. Maka dari itu dia melewatkan isi utama settingnya yang segunung itu dan langsung ke akhirnya saja.

Dia dan Mugenhebi langsung ternganga begitu melihat apa yang tertulis di akhir setting Albedo.

[Selain sangat cantik, dia juga adalah seorang wanita jalang.]

"…"

"…"

Hening sejenak.

"Ah… begitu…" Mugenhebi lalu mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Bukan 'ah, begitu', Mugenhebi-san!" Momonga berseru. "Ini… ini, apa maksudnya?!"

Wanita jalang. Mau berapa kalipun Momonga berpikir tentang maknanya, tak ada lagi pengertian yang lain yang terlintas di benaknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang seorang NPC…

"Wanita jalang… itu artinya, dia punya nafsu berlebih…" kata Mugenhebi. "Kau tahu, Momonga… Tabula Smaragdina-san itu memang menyukai persoalan tentang perbedaan antara penampilan dan sifat…"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi sampai begini parahnya… aku baru tahu…"

Mereka berdua menatap Albedo yang balas menatap dengan senyumnya yang indah itu. Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Momonga, aku punya ide bagus." Kata Mugenhebi. "Bagaimana kalau kau ubah settingnya di akhir itu?"

"Eh?" Momonga ternganga, walaupun wajah tengkoraknya itu tak bisa menunjukkannya.

"Yaa… supaya kedengarannya sedikit lebih enak… daripada 'jalang' seperti itu…"

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa boleh kita ubah sembarangan setting dari Tabula-san?!" Momonga langsung memprotes. "Kalau kita lakukan itu, sama saja kita merusak NPC buatannya!"

"Ya ampun, Momonga…" Mugenhebi kali ini yang _facepalm_. "Ini cuma iseng saja kok. Keisengan terakhir sebelum _server_ ditutup… lagipula kita cuma ubah bagian yang nggak penting itu, kan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja kan…"

"Ah, kau ini nggak seru! Sini, biar aku saja yang ganti settingnya!"

Mugenhebi merebut tongkat Ainz Ooal Gown dari tangan tulang Momonga dan membuka konsolnya sendiri. Untuk mengganti setting dari NPC yang sudah ada, kau memang butuh perlengkapan khusus untuk mengedit ulangnya. Tapi dengan tongkat _guild_ ini, dia bisa langsung mengeditnya langsung tanpa perlengkapan itu.

"Mugenhebi-san! Tolong kembalikan tongkat itu!"

"Ah, kau ini! Aku cuma pinjam sebentar, pelit amat sih!"

Dia menghapus bagian 'dia juga adalah seorang wanita jalang' di setting Albedo. Sedikit ragu apakah dia akan membiarkannya kosong ataukah menambah sesuatu sebagai gantinya.

Dia menatap Momonga yang panik sendiri di singgasananya. Yah, daripada kelihatannya ada yang kosong, lebih baik dia isi dengan sesuatu…

Sekarang baris terakhir dari setting Albedo berbunyi:

[Dia juga sangat mencintai Momonga]

"Yap, begini lebih baik." Katanya puas.

"W-waaaah! Apa yang kaulakukan, Mugenhebi-san?! Apa yang kautambahkan itu?! Itu memalukaaan!"

Mugenhebi tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Momonga menutup wajah tengkoraknya saking malunya. Terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki tak laku yang membuat program tentang wanita idamannya di sebuah game. Untuk Momonga, ini terasa sangat memalukan. Terlebih lagi karena dia memang belum pernah punya pacar atau kekasih.

Dia ingin kata-kata itu dihapus, tapi dia tak bisa menggantinya karena tongkat Ainz Ooal Gown masih ada di tangan Mugenhebi.

"Ayolah, Momonga. Kau masih jomblo, kan? Biar ini jadi latihan untukmu…" Mugenhebi masih tertawa.

"Latihan apanya?! Lagipula kau sendiri juga jomblo kan?! Kenapa nggak bikin saja itu untuk dirimu sendiri?!" seru Momonga dengan suara melengking.

"Hahaha… memang, tapi nggak sepertimu, aku sudah pernah pacaran dulu… aku memberimu kesempatan. Haha! Aku bangga kok jadi jomblo."

Momonga menunduk dan terdiam, aura putus asa keluar dari _avatar_ Overlordnya, sementara Mugenhebi masih terus saja tertawa. Walaupun _avatar_ mereka tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun, interaksi mereka yang akrab menunjukkan kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat.

Setelah Mugenhebi puas tertawa, dan Momonga juga sudah kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya (sebenarnya dia senang juga melihat setting Albedo itu) mereka melihat jam di konsol mereka, dan mendapati kalau waktu sudah berjalan begitu cepat.

Hanya sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum _server_ Yggdrasil ditutup permanen.

"Ah, kita sudah kebablasan." Kata Mugenhebi. "Sebentar lagi…"

"Ya… sebentar lagi, semuanya selesai…"

Momonga mengedarkan pandangannya pada NPC yang ada di ruangan itu. Mulai dari Albedo, Sebas dan para Pleiades dari awal sampai ujung. Mereka masih berdiri di tempat mereka, dan terlintas dalam benak Momonga untuk memberi mereka satu perintah terakhir.

" _Berlututlah_."

Albedo, Sebastian dan para Pleiades berlutut pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap. Di momen-momen terakhir ini…"

Momonga terhenyak di singgasananya dan perlahan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Langit-langit yang berhiaskan panji-panji milik teman-temannya satu _guild_ , Ainz Ooal Gown…

Momonga, bukan, tapi Satoru Suzuki, adalah orang yang hampir tidak punya teman ataupun keluarga di dunia nyata. Karena itulah, anggota _guild_ ini adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Seluruh kenangan yang telah dihabiskan bersama _guild_ ini terbayang kembali dalam benaknya. Petualangan mereka mulai dari membuat _guild_ ini, lalu menjelajah _dungeon_ , mengalahkan monster legendaris, dan mencari senjata kelas dunia… semua kebersamaan mereka…

Semua itu berakhir hari ini.

"Sekarang, kita hanyalah peninggalan masa lalu…"

Panji-panji milik anggota _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown. Totalnya ada 42 anggota. Dengan motif yang berbeda, satu panji untuk satu orang. Momonga mengangkat jari _avatar_ nya yang tak berdaging dan menunjuk salah satu panji.

"Aku, Momonga."

Kemudian dia menunjuk panji yang lain, yang ada di seberang panjinya.

"Kau, Mugenhebi Maou."

Lalu Momonga menunjuk panji di sebelah panji miliknya, panji milik salah satu pemain terkuat dari Ainz Ooal Gown—bukan, tapi dari Yggdrasil itu sendiri. Pendiri _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown dan yang mengajak Momonga dan 7 orang lainnya, membuat mereka menjadi 9 orang pertama dalam _guild_.

"Touch Me."

Selanjutnya dia menunjuk panji milik orang yang aslinya adalah seorang professor di sebuah universitas, sekaligus juga orang tertua di Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Shijuuten Suzaku."

Jarinya bergerak lebih cepat, kali ini menunjuk panji yang dimiliki oleh salah satu dari tiga anggota perempuan dari Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ankoro Mocchi Mochi."

Dengan sangat lancar, Momonga mendiktekan nama-nama pemilik panji yang lain sambil menunjuknya satu persatu.

"Herohero. Peroronchino. Bukubuku Chagama. Tabula Smaragdina. Bujin Takemikazuchi. Variable Talisman. Genjiro…"

Sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengingat semua anggota _guild_ nya. Nama teman-temannya masih terukir jelas di dalam ingatannya. Dengan sedikit lesu, dia bersandar kembali ke singgasananya.

"Kita benar-benar sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, ya?" kata Mugenhebi yang dari tadi diam, membiarkan Momonga tenggelam dalam masa lalu. "Bersama semuanya. Kau pikir juga begitu kan, Momonga?"

"Ya… ini semua… sungguh menyenangkan."

Karena semua anggota Ainz Ooal Gown adalah orang penting dalam lingkungan sosialnya, mereka semua mampu menghabiskan sejumlah uang untuk membeli barang _cash_ dalam game. Tapi Momonga melebihi mereka semua.

Hanya ini yang dimilikinya dalam kehidupannya yang hampa. Bertualang memang menyenangkan, tapi bersama dengan teman-temannya adalah kebahagiaan yang paling besar untuk Momonga.

Jam di konsolnya menunjukkan waktu 23:57. _Server_ akan ditutup pada pukul 00:00.

 _Waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Dunia virtual ini akan tamat, dan aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku sehari-hari_.

 _Yah, memang benar kalau orang bilang mereka tidak bisa hidup di dunia virtual, jadi wajar saja kalau semuanya pergi, cepat atau lambat._

 _Ah, besok aku harus bangun jam 4. Aku harus segera tidur setelah server ditutup, supaya tidak ada pengaruh buruk buat perkerjaanku besok._

23:59:35,

36,

37…

"Momonga, _Guild Master_." Kata Mugenhebi. "Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan ini mewakili yang lainnya. Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian selama ini… paling nggak, aku akan disini sampai detik terakhir…"

 _Bodoh. Kenapa dia mengucapkan itu?_

Merasa keharuan mulai menguasainya, Momonga hanya diam dan menghitung detik demi detik dalam hati.

23:59:48,

49,

50…

Momonga menutup matanya.

23:59:58,

59—

Jam menghitung detik-detik yang tersisa menuju penutupan _server_ , dia menunggu akhir dari dunia fantasi ini—

Dan dia akan di- _logout_ secara paksa oleh system…

00:00:00

1,

2,

3…

"Hah?"

Momonga membuka matanya.

Dia tak kembali ke kamarnya di dunia nyata. Dia masih duduk, disini, di Ruang Tahta di dalam Yggdrasil.

"A-ada apa?"

Waktunya sudah benar. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah di- _logout_ secara paksa karena penutupan _server_ Yggdrasil.

"He-hei, ada apa ini?!"

Dia melihat ke samping, dan melihat kalau Mugenhebi masih ada disana, sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Bingung untuk alasan yang sudah jelas.

00:00:38

Sudah lewat dari batas waktu penutupan _server_ yang sudah ditentukan. Kecuali ada kesalahan system, tak mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Momonga dan Mugenhebi tahu betul itu.

Momonga melihat sekeliling dengan bingung, mencari penjelasan.

"Apa mungkin mereka menunda penutupannya? Atau cuma kesalahan system saja sampai _server_ nggak bisa ditutup?"

Kalau ada kesalahan, seharusnya GM (Game Master) sudah membuat pernyataan pada seluruh pemain sekarang. Momonga dan Mugenhebi sama-sama mencoba membuka konsol mereka untuk mencari berita di saluran percakapan dalam game—sebelum usaha mereka berhenti di tengah jalan.

Konsol mereka tidak bisa muncul.

"Apa-apaan…?!"

"Konsolku nggak bisa keluar!"

Mereka mencoba semua yang bisa mereka lakukan— Forced System Access, Chat, Call GM, Log Out dan masih banyak lagi—tapi tak ada yang bekerja.

Seakan mereka terputus sepenuhnya dari system.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Momonga!?"

"Mana kutahu! Sama sekali nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan!"

Teriakan mereka bergema di Ruang Tahta. Mana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi di hari terakhir, ketika seharusnya semua sudah selesai… apakah para pengurus game Yggdrasil ini membohongi semua pemainnya?

Mereka merasa frustasi karena mereka tak bisa mengakhiri game ini dengan berkesan seperti sebelumnya. Seharusnya, tak ada suara lain selain suara mereka yang marah-marah sendiri, akan tetapi…

"Momonga-sama, Mugenhebi-sama, apa ada yang salah?"

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, Momonga dan Mugenhebi mendengar suara wanita yang lembut ini. Bersama mereka mencari sumber suara itu—dan saat mereka mendapati kalau asalnya tak jauh dari mereka, mereka benar-benar tercengang.

Suara itu adalah suara Albedo. NPC yang seharusnya tak bisa berbicara.

* * *

 **OC INFORMATION:**

HETEROMORPHIC RACE

 ** _MUGENHEBI MAOU_**

 **DEWA ULAR JAHAT YANG MENJELMA MENJADI MANUSIA (Evil Serpent God in Human Form)  
**

Pekerjaan :

- **Salah satu dari 42 Petinggi**

- **Tangan kanan dari Penguasa Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung**

Residence :

- **Makam Bawah Tanah Nazarick Yang Agung**

- **Ruangan di level 9**

Alignment :

 **Sangat Jahat** ( **Extreme Evil** )

Rasa Keadilan :

 **-500**

Racial Level :

 **Serpentine Dragonoid** 15 lv

 **Ctulhu** 10 lv

 **Evil Serpent God** 5 lv

Others

Job Level :

 **Devil Knight** 10 lv

 **Life-Sucker** 10 lv

Others


End file.
